


Comfort

by KaytheGay



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, I hope one swear word isn't too much for G rating, It's like 1 am so this might not be good but oh well, JESSE IS SAD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: "How do you do it?""...Do what?""How do you... not... fall apart? Not break down, like I do?"





	

Jesse sat on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She stared down at her toes, pointed inward, touching each other. Her eyes were red, and puffy, tears dried onto her face. She sniffed, and grabbed another tissue from a box beside her. After wiping her noes, she left it balled up on the floor. The thought of losing him was just too much for her. She slid her shoes off, and laid down on top of her covers, still hugging a pillow to her chest, staring at the ceiling.

Petra stood at the trunk of the tree that held up Jesse's house where she lived with... where she lived alone. She took a deep breath, going over things in her head, then looked up the vine-ladder to the trap door that marked the entrance to the tree-house. With another loud exhale, Petra climbed up the vines, ready to go in. She reached up with one hand, and opened the trap door, not bothering to knock. She climbed into the house without saying a word, and lowered the trap door back to a closed position as quietly as possible. She walked over to Jesse, lying on her bed. She inspected the bandages wrapped around the wound on the calf of her left leg. Noticing that some blood had soaked to the top layer, Petra held Jesse's hand for a moment, simply saying,

"I'm going to re-do your bandages." She then moved to unwrap them from Jesse's leg, who looked up at her with a blank expression. Petra threw the bloody bandages into a small trash can, and walked over to the counter, which had a first-aid kit from Olivia on it. Olivia had always been thought of as 'the mom friend'. She alway's had band-aids, or medical tape on her, and made sure everyone was always properly fed, and hydrated. Petra noticed a half empty bag of wheat bundles - perfect for a small pig - sitting open atop the counter. She forced herself to avert her eyes, and continue the task at hand.

After re-wrapping Jesse's bandages, Petra sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. Jesse opened her mouth to say something, staring off to the side past Petra, but no sound came out.

"We're all really worried about you, Jesse." Petra chose her words carefully. "Olivia's chewed practically all of her nails off, and Axel hasn't even tried to stop her. Lukas walks by here almost every thirty minutes, but never comes up here because he doesn't want to disturb you. A random person in town even asked me if you were okay this morning." Jesse tried a small smile, but it quivered, and disappeared into a sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jesse looked down.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For being such a wimp." Jesse sat up.

"What do you mean? You're not a wimp."

"I'm a big crybaby. I just, it's-" She took a sharp breath in. Petra put an arm around her, rubbing her back. "I can barely even deal with the thought of losing him," her voice cracked, "and it's hard to b-believe that he's a-actually... g-gone," she stuttered, breath shaking.

"Shhh," Petra wiped her new tears aways, cupping her cheek with one hand. "It's okay to be a crybaby." Jesse regained some composure, and asked,

"How do you do it?"

"... Do what?"

"How do you... not... fall apart? Now break down like I do?"

"Well, against popular belief, I'm not hard as a rock." Petra hated to remember, but she felt it would be a good time to share some back-story with Jesse. "When I was really young, I got beat up by these two guys, and I was a mess. I was crying, I couldn't fight back, and everyone saw me. I was running home, and everyone who saw me would point, and laugh because I was crying."

"Nobody stood up for you? Or at least asked if you were okay?"

"Not a single soul."

"How could they be so heartless?"

"I don't know. But after that, I decided that if I wanted to survive in this world, I'd have to be as heartless as them. But I was young, and naive, so I ended up building a sort-of emotionless, cold, hard as a rock ego. I decided that I would be the one who was beating people up, not the one who was getting beat up. When I first saw you, I originally thought of you as just another wimpy kid who was lower than me."

"Wow."

"But when we got sat next to each other in class, and you said 'hi' to me, and you smiled, I realized you were exactly like I was before I was beat up, and that every other kid I'd bullied felt the same way I had. Of course, I still had to keep up my ego, but instead of hurting people for no reason, I decide to devote myself to protecting people who didn't deserve it. Like you." Petra stared out the window as she continued her story, Jesse looking up at her in wonder. "I remember one day, when I saw you getting beat up, and I just froze. And then when those bullies left you, and you were crying, I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want you to see me, and think of me as some jerk who didn't do anything about it, so I ran. I felt so awful about not standing up for you, that when I got home, I started crying." Petra's eyes shined as tears welled up in them. "And a few days later, you were alone again, and about to get beat up by those same guys. But this time, I'd just had it with them, and I marched right over there and..." Petra trailed off.

"You said 'Hey! What the hell are you doing?'" Jesse finished for her. Petra looked down at her, kind of surprised that she still remembered. "And you stood up for me." They sat there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Well the point of that whole thing was to tell you that I do break down, and fall apart sometimes, but I learned that sometimes it's okay to do that." Petra said with finality. Jesse geniunely smiled.

"Thank you." Jesse leaned into Petra, and closed her eyes for a second. Petra put her arm around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Do you think you can stand?" Petra asked, as they pulled away from each other.

"Yeah..." Jesse look down at her injured leg as they both slowly stood up.

"Um..." Petra looked off to the side, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Hm?" Jesse looked up at her.

"Do you wanna go get dinner?" Petra's cheeks turned red. "Just the two of us?" Jesse blushed, and smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jesse leaned on Petra to help her limp across the floor to the trap door. She looked up at pictures of her and Reuben, hanging on the wall. She remembered how he jumped around in excitement when they went outside for an 'adventure' as Jesse like to call them. She tried not to think of how she'd never see him again, and continued her way down to the ground outside.

Petra climbed down the vine ladder after Jesse made it safely down, then stood in front of her for a moment. They exchanged another long look into each other's eyes, before turning to look at the bright, colorful sunset. 

"That sure is beautiful." Jesse said, squinting in the light, her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Yeah." Petra took a step closer to her, and they looked back at each other again. They put their arms around each other again, as Jesse rose up onto her toes, and Petra pulled the smaller girl in for a kiss. For a little while, nothing would matter except for the fact that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored and really felt like I needed to right about these two so yeah


End file.
